


Not as Hard

by KrazyWizBiz



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Love, M/M, Pokemon Fanfiction, Random Encounters, Romance, Sexy, Superpower Sex, Team Rocket - Freeform, Weirdness, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyWizBiz/pseuds/KrazyWizBiz
Summary: James descends from the heavens to engage in the Pokemon battle of the century. Is it actually possible to make a man pregnant? Only the victims of James will know.





	Not as Hard

James may have made it possible to make a man pregnant.

In the star-filled sky of Johto shot an usually glamorous star.  ‘Good luck’ is what I would have believed if the star wasn’t headed for myself. Anywhere I ran the comet pursued; if I headed to my left, the comet turned left. Eventually I conceded. When the fireball landed in front of me, and the smoke had parted its ways, I saw him. My initial wish from seeing the shooting star was granted. It was James. I recalled my childhood of sitting in my dungeon, doing nothing but eating Cheetos and watching all of the episodes of Pokemon. My favorite character was the most sexiest, smartest, and hardest person in the whole series: James. Nothing was as hard as him. The concrete I walked on was not as hard as him. Brock's Pokemon were not as hard as him! 

"Prepare for trouble..." James groaned. "Time to make it double! To protect the world from devastation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above!" He lifted a crimson rose to his nose, " _ James, _ " he sighed with a seductive release of emotion. "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" I was speechless. He had struck a pose in correlation with each sentence he spoke. James threw his flower at my face politely, and asked me in the hardest voice comprehensible if I were low on pokeballs. Apparently he could cover me because he owns two. This pick-up line was exactly what I expected to hear from James. I barely opened my lips, but they shut from James's creamy but hard finger -  talking would soil his love garden. His gloves wrapped around my small waist. They were soft, but hard. The definition of hardness was yet to describe the sensation of those hands.

James used tackle. It was super effective. Body slam after body slam, James was giving me a bone rush. He was going at an extreme speed, and eventually, let off his hyper beam to make my black white. He continued to use giga impact after the initial gunk shot, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!" He made a white streak across the inky firmament until his profile faded out into a mere twinkle. I blacked out, dropping some of my money and my virginity.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this story a long time ago in middle school. I really don't know how I preserved it for so long, and I'm sorry for everyone who found this (─‿‿─)


End file.
